ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
01:3 Oasis spirit
In which a group of brave adventurers find an oasis and encounter a spirit. Kahleed's Report So, my compatriots and I set out for the oasis north east of the city. We found it, though it was not in the same location as it was on Cicic's map, as two hundred years of shifting sands is want to cause. The oasis was lush, with suspiciously healthy trees. The water was the clearest blue, and so very delicious. After a while, Renek decided to throw me into the oasis itself. It was much deeper than any of us expected, and the bank was nearly sheer. A strange orange light looked at me. I can't explain it more than that. The light had no face, but it looked at me. I don't know why, but at that moment all I could do was follow it into an underwater tunnel. The tunnel opened out into a pitch black cave. Eventually Renek also wound up in the cave, though unconcious. I set out to explore the cave, following the light, although oddly enough the light did not give off any light. Eventually the cave opened out even further. I continued to follow the light, and fell into a large pit, breaking my leg in the process. The rest of the night passed in a blur for me, although I did end up on the other side of the large pit, and Renek stood on me. We all awoke at the same time in a field. There was a man there, and he beckoned us to stand on an altar with him. Renek decided that it would be a good idea to attack him. At some point during the fight, I was held down by some strange magic. A voice spoke straight into our minds, something about someone called Vil'shoth telling us to find some kind of temple. Then we saw the world as if flying with the eagles and we were drawn to this temple. We awoke back in the cave, where there was a smashed altar. As we headed back to the city I couldn't help but think, who is Vil'shoth, what is so important about this temple, and what is the purpose of these amulets we have uncovered? Meng's Report Went to Oasis. No face face look at Kahleed. Kahleed fall in Oasis. Kahleed missing. Panic. Other camel came. Nice man say nice words. Hole open in ground. Injured Kahleed come out of hole. We leave. Kahleed has funny amulet. - Translation provided by Aiko Erlastiel's Report I volunteered to go with Kahleed largely to watch over Renek, whom has a habit of getting himself into trouble, as it turned out however the expedition started to get interesting once we got to the oasis. The Oasis After a slightly false start we finally found the oasis, not where it had been marked on the map but slightly further south. Renek upon reaching the 'suspiciously' healthy looking tree started to chew on one of the tree-trunks. I realised that the others had continued on to where the water was and promptly took measure to remove Renek from the tree. I realised after he 'fell asleep' that i would need help moving him and Gilra was happy to help me drag him to camp. Kahleed splashed him in the face with water to wake him up and while it did work Renek appeared to be in great pain rolling around on the ground, i did try to tell them that he doesnt like water. Eventualy he began to wash his mouth out with sand - literally - and threw Kahleed into the water where Kahleed promptly sank to the bottom despite my best efforts eventually they all ended up in the oasis and i was left at the camp with a rampaging camel. A human comes through with another camel and joins the camp, at least i had company. Rude Awakening I got very suddenly woken in the middle of the night when the ground underneath me gave way and i landed face to face on Renek. After a brief scuffle with Renek in which i stabbed him with one of my poisoned daggers, I put Aiko's hip back in place and we all get up onto a ledge where there is a stone altar aparently the others thought that was a good place to make a new camp and we settle in for the rest of the night. We all suddenly awaken in a grassy field and are shown a temple to the north west of Al Madena. Renek and i attack and destroy both a glowing angel-like figure and the stone altar it was standing on. After it was destroyed we were returned to the underground cave and in the morning got out and returned to Al Madena. Renek's Report Renek go to Oasis with Elves and other Oni. Renek find tasty tree. Renek eat tree. Tree tasty. Elf punch Renek in back of head. Renek vision go black. Renek wake up in pain. Renek eat sand. Tan light in water make fun of Renek. Renek angry. Renek throw small person at light. Light no get hurt. Renek angry more. Renek fall in scary water. Renek get sucked into cave. Renek vision go black. Renek wake up in cave. Gold stuff on walls. Renek mouth sore. Renek eat more sand. Renek suck gold stuff off fingers. Renek think yummy. Renek vision purple. Renek follow cave down. Fall into hole. Try climb up hole. Not work. Get angry at wall. Not work. Build steps from sand. Not work. Renek have idea. Renek find other people in hole. Renek stood on person. Renek throw people out of hole. Renek throw too hard. Roof collapse. Sneak Elf and Renek make stairs from rubble. Renek and Sneak Elf help selfs get out of hole. Work. Renek find tan light again. Renek try catch it. Renek fall asleep. Renek wake up in strange place. Renek throw Oni up to get view of area. Work. Human on stool there. Renek not like human. Renek kill human till human dies. Human had wings at a point. Wings get smashed. Renek smash stool. Renek poke around smashed thing. Find amulet. Renek make way out of cave hole. Renek go home. Renek eat wildlife on trip back. Tasty vulture. Renek story end. Category:Actual Play